Mocking can lead to love
by misswildfire
Summary: Bluestreak slowly backed away from his spot by the common room entrance. He could barely believe what he was hearing. His team mates…they hated him. He couldn’t believe that they actually hated him. Blue/Jack fic.


Bluestreak slowly backed away from his spot by the common room entrance. He could barely believe what he was hearing. His team mates…they _hated_ him. He couldn't believe that they actually hated him. He knew that they sometimes got frustrated with his non-stop babbling…ok, maybe more then sometimes. Most bots didn't have the patience to listen to him. He knew that his babbling was a nervous habit, something to stop the silence. Bluestreak leaned back against the wall, trying to block out the sounds of his team mates.

Vaguely he wondered how long they had hidden their true feelings about him. Did they not like him from the moment he set foot on the ark? Or was it something else he had done? He could hear the hostility in their voices. Had he been that naïve this whole time? Or did he choose not the believe it? Unable to listen to his team mates any longer, he turned and fled down the hallway to the entrance of the Ark, not even paying attention as he nearly knocked down Prowl and Wheeljack in his haste. As soon as he reached the entrance, Bluestreak transformed and race out of the Ark, not caring what direction he went in.

o0o

Prowl listened to Wheeljack with one audio processor as he talked about his latest invention and how it would help the Autobots in their ever more frequent fights with the Decepticons. He knew he should be paying more attention to the inventor as his inventions were often useful, but his bond mate could be very distracting when he wanted to be. Prowl mentally sighed as he tried to ignore his bond mate and may more attention to the inventor. He was so caught up in his mind that he didn't notice Bluestreak barrelling their way. The next thing he knew, prowl was flat on his aft. He could feel his bond mate reach through their bond, wanting to know if the tactician was alright and what happened. He quickly reassured Jazz as he looked up at Wheeljack, watching as the inventor called the gunners name.

"I wonder what's gotten into him?" Wheeljack asked as he picked himself off the floor. Prowl hummed thoughtfully as they continued their way to the common room. Both mechs paused outside the entrance when they heard a loud roar of laughter.

"What's got them in such a good mood?" the SIC wondered as he and Wheeljack looked at each other. Neither of them could believe what they heard next.

"Primus, I think I know what has Blue so upset. No wonder he ran out of here!" Wheeljack murmured.

"He's not answering his Com," Prowl stated after a moment of silence. "Prowl to Red Alert, is Bluestreak anywhere on base?"

"I saw him leaving the Ark a few moments ago, why?" the security director asked.

"Please inform Opitmus that his presence is needed in the common room. I will also require your assistance. Prowl out."

"I should try to find him," Wheeljack murmured. Without waiting for an answer, the engineer headed towards the entrance of the Ark knowing that Prowl and Optimus would take care of the mechs in the common room.

o0o

Scenery passed by the grey Datsun as he raced as far away from the Ark as he could. He could feel his engine pushing itself to its limits. He had no idea how long he had been driving or how far he had come but he knew that he couldn't stop yet. He could still hear their mocking tones. _Useless. Never stops talking. Good for nothing. _The words raced around his processor at lightning speed.

Eventually he came to a slow stop in a clearing. His engine was revving high and whining, complaining about how long and hard it had been pushed. He was not made for speed, not like Wheeljack or Mirage or even Jazz. Those mechs were made for speed. He wasn't and he had pushed his engine too far in his attempt to get away from the base.

He needed rest and energon. Well, the last one might be a bit of a problem seeing as he had been going to the common to get some when he had over heard his teammates. He sighed heavily as he transformed. At least he could recharge. It was nice and quiet out here. Very peaceful. _Hound would love it out here,_ Bluestreak thought. No, Hound hated him too, didn't he. They all did. He wondered how long the gentle mech had really hated him. And Prowl, Primus. The other mech had taken him under his wing when Bluestreak had first arrived on the base. He was the only one who seemed to be able to take the grey mechs ramblings, never saying a word about them. _I wonder how long he's hated me? Is that why he has been avoiding me lately?_ Speaking of mechs who had been avoiding him, Wheeljack had been too, constantly brushing him off with excuses that he needed to get work done where before Bluestreak had always been welcome in his lab. His wings drooped at the last thought. He couldn't stand the thought that Prowl, the mech he idolized, and Wheeljack, the mech he had like for vorns hated him. Did they think he was useless too? Did Wheeljack only allow him into his lab because he pitied the younger mech? A sad keen escaped his vocalizer as he curled himself into a ball. He didn't know where he would go, but he knew that he couldn't go back to the base. He wasn't welcome there anymore.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? An Autoboob all by himself." Bluestreak head snapped up at the sound of another voice.

"Starscream, what do you want?" Bluestreak demanded, getting to his feet, backing up slightly. Great, this was the last thing he needed. He went to grab his rifle out of subspace when he realized he had left it in his room. He had been going to clean it after he had gotten some energon. _Stupid, stupid. How could you be so stupid as to leave without your gun?_ He was completely defenceless and up against one of the most ruthless Decepticons.

"Where are your friends little Autobot? Hmm, did they finally kick you out? I heard that you never shut up, so why aren't you talking now? Lost your voice?" the Seeker taunted, pointing his null ray at the Datsun. "No last words, no begging?" Bluestreak knew at that moment that he was going to die. There was no way he could outrun the seeker and he had no weapon. He closed his optics, hoping that it would be over quickly.

o0o

After he had left the second command to handle the bots in the common room, Wheeljack had headed for the security center to see which direction the Datsun had taken off in.

"_He's headed for Decepticon territory," Inferno had said as he watched the inventor check the tapes. _

"_Frag," Wheeljack muttered. "Jack to Ratchet."_

"_Ratchet here, what's the matter Wheeljack?"_

"_I need you to meet me at the entrance of the Ark as soon as you can. I'll explain on the way, just please hurry." The inventor quickly cut the comm. line, not bothering to wait for a response and quickly left the room. _

Soon after Ratchet and Wheeljack had left the base, they had detected Decepticon weapons signatures on long-range scanners. With a roar of his engines, Wheeljack took off in that direction, leaving Ratchet behind in the dust. He could see a giant lump in the horizon and it was coming up. As he got closer, Wheeljack recognized the lump as Bluestreak. He skidded to a halt near the gunner and nearly cried out in anguish at the scene that greeted him.

The sight before him was absolutely horrifying. The grey Datsun was laying crumpled on the ground, his door wings bent at an awkward, and if he were to be conscious at the moment, Wheeljack had no doubt it would be a very painful angle. There were multiple shot wounds all over his body. Shredded wires poked out between armour plating and energon leaked from multiple wounds.

_Oh Primus no!_ Wheeljack thought frantically as he raced over to the gunner. Primus the kid was a mess. Upon closer inspection to the wounds, the damage looked as if it had been done by Starscreams' nullrays at a fairly close range.

"Slag," Ratchets said, his voice drifting from somewhere behind the inventor. "The kids a mess," the medic murmured, kneeling down to get a better look at the damage. He quickly began to repair some of the cut energon lines, trying to stabilize the gunner so they would be able to bring him back to the Ark for further repairs.

"He's going to be alright 'Jack," the red and white bot whispered when he saw his friend's hands shaking. If he had found Sideswipe or Sunstreaker in the same condition that Wheeljack had found Bluestreak, Ratchet really didn't think that he would be able to keep his composer as well as the inventor was.

"Ready to move him?" the medic asked after a few moments of silence. Wheeljack nodded as he loaded the gunner into Ratchet bay. He transformed back into his alt mode. He just hoped that when they got back to the Ark they would be able to save the gunner.

o0o

It had been touch and go for a while with the gunner. Starscream's nullrays had caused quite a bit of damage, especially around the sparkcasing. It was quite amazing that the gunner hadn't been dead when they found him. It was now a matter of time to see when he would come out of stasis lock. Wheeljack had stayed by the gunners' side as often as he could. There had been a few times when Ratchet had to forcefully drag him out of the medbay in order to recharge. He couldn't bring himself to recharge though. He would go back to his lab and tinker away at various projects, not really paying attention to what he was doing.

*_Ratchet to Wheeljack,*_ his com. sounded one evening while he was cleaning Bluestreak's rifle.

*_Yes Rachet?* _

_*Just thought I would let you know that Bluestreak is awake.*_

_*He is?* _Wheeljack could barely contain his excitement at the news. Bluestreak was awake! He was alive! *_I'll be right there, Wheeljack out,* _he said, closing the comm link. The inventor all but ran out of his lab and down the hall to the medbay.

o0o

"How is he?" Wheeljack demanded, striding into medbay and making beeline for Ratchet.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, he's conscious," Ratchet said chuckling, and pointed to the berth where Bluestreak was lying on. Wheeljack nodded and walked over the berth, standing beside it silently, regarding the younger mech.

"Hey Blue," Wheeljack said softly, placing a hand on the others. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine! I mean I'm great! Well how good can a person who got slagged pretty good really be anyway? Starscream did slagg me…" Bluestreak said and aburbtly shut himself up. He was rambling again in his nervousness. He never thought that the object of his crush would visit him while he was in medbay.

"Starscream did do a number on you, didn't he?" Wheeljack murmured. "Care to tell me what you were doing all the way out there by yourself with no gun?" Bluestreak could feel his cheekplates heating up in embarassment. He knew it had been stupid to leave the Ark without his rifle but he had been in such a hurry to get away from those aweful, but true, a small voice in his head said, words that his crewmembers had said about him. What was he supose to tell Wheeljack, that the other members of the Ark were teasing him and he reacted like a big sparkling?

"I heard what they said about you Blue," Wheeljack whispered when he received no answer from the other mech. Bluestreaks eyes snapped up to meet the others when he heard those words. _He'd heard what they said? Maybe he agrees with them and he's here to tell me how useless I am,_ Bluestreak thought. "They're wrong you know," Wheeljacked continued. "You aren't useless or good for nothing. You are one of the best sharpshooters in the ranks if not the best. And I for one happen to find your rambling endearing and cute." The inventor smiled.

"Y-you do?" Bluestreak squeaked. Maybe Starscream had killed him and he was really in the Matrix and not laying o a berth in Ratchet's medbay.

"I do, and what those bots said was mean and cruel. Prowl has already taken care of the offenders. I don't think they really meant it Blue. I think they were mad and used you as a scapegoat. It's not an exucse and it doesn't get them off of punishment for saying what they did. We nearly lost you Blue," Wheeljack murmured, leaning down to press his helm against the others. Primus, _he'd_ nearly lost Bluestreak without telling the younger mech how he really felt about the gunner.

"I'm sorry," Bluestreak whispered, afriad that if he spoke any louder the moment would shatter and Wheeljack would go back to being distant with him.

"Just don't scare me like that ever again. I, I love you too much to loose you," the green and white bot whispered.

"You love me?" Bluestreak asked in awe. He never thought that the inventor would ever return his feelings. Wheeljack pulled back a little and nodded, regarding the grey mech before him. "I love you too, I mean I've loved you for just about forever and I never thought that you would ever return my feelings or anything like this would ever happen and…" Wheeljack chuckled and pressed a kiss to the gunners' mouth, silencing him.


End file.
